Picking Up The Pieces
by reynanuy
Summary: Set during and after The Long Con episode. Deals with the aftermath of Sawyer´s speech. Things start to go AU from there. Not shipper centered, best spirit of lost in story telling. All cast fic. Will contain jate. Summary sucks i know.


_**Picking up the Pieces**_

**Sumary:**

Set during/after "the long con". Things start to go au from there. Not shipper centered, best spirit of lost in story telling. All cast fic. Will contain jate. Summary sucks i know.

**Disclaimer:**

Lost not mine! Me poor can´t aford it! Get it?

**Author Ramblings:**

So After I watched the long con i sat down and thought "I hate sawyer! I wish he would die!" Not really of course because I laugh pretty often with him around and I love it when things have the tendency to blow in his face. So i was thinking about all this and thought I need to fix this mess and to get jate happening in les than a year (because in the show folks ... not happening this season ... maybe at the end ... hopefully :D); well after all this thinking I came with this.

This is not you typical shipper fic in which the couple it's the center of attention all through the fic and as in many stories, many many stories that suck, the characters get together suddenly in page 1 with no explication or reasoning whatsoever! So its gonna take a while to get there. Also in the best spirit of Lost i will try to deliver several main plots and sub plots to keep our lost people occupied in the island. Now its my very first time I deliver a fic to the web, you know get it our there, and it my first about lost. So I appreciate any constructive critics you may have, also any kind of praise or congratulations its very much welcome! ;) Not that I'm expecting much. Keep in mind that this was done with out a beta reader and English it's NOT my native language, expect frequent sentences with no sense what so ever.

Now I'm trying to deliver in each update a story that should fit in an episode, but I might divide them so I can upload faster. Keep in mind that I'm lazy and do have a life … yes really … so updates are pretty much based on free time, which I may or may not have, and reviews XD So the format will be very much script like, with descriptions I'll be as thoroughly as possible but don't expect thoughts any time soon. Also I might use stuff from past and coming episodes so don't be surprised to see here something you watched on screen.

Well I'm way too tired to keep rambling, so here starts the fic XD

**Loyalty - E1/PX**

**

* * *

**

SCENE – Beach, Night

PLACE - Around the fire John, Jack and Kate were in "The Long Con".

LOCK: We've been fooled! Every and each one of us, played all along by him! I feel like such a fool!

Lock is moving his arms up and down trying to calm himself.

JACK: Now calm down John. There is no point getting mad now. He's got the guns now. He played us all.

Jack said that last part as he looked to Kate. Kate responds getting angry. Meanwhile Lock its sitting on a piece of wood.

KATE: Now are you mad you lost your war Jack? At least now we won't be getting in any war anytime soon.

JACK: You think that's why he did it? That's why he played us. So there can be no war. Hell no! He did it so he can have power. Power to have his stuff, power to not listen to anyone if he does not want or care. That's why he played you … us.

Kate turns around and begins walking away from them. She doesn't get very far.

JACK: You know why he was that angry a that old man in the jungle? The night you were captured.

Kate stops and turns to face Jack.

JACK: That's the one who shoot him in the raft. Now do you think Sawyer is going to be a goody let's make peace with the others guy?

Lock looks up to Jack and gives him a look.

JACK: The minute he feels threatened by us or the others he is going to grab the guns and start either handing them to anyone, no matter if they ever used one, start of into the jungle with them or gods knows what!.

KATE: And do you think that's so much better than giving one to Jin.

Jack looked mad about a moment and then took a big breath, grabbing his knees from exhaustion.

JACK: That is not what I was about to do.

LOCK: Then what was it Jack?

This surprised both Jack and Kate who had forgotten about Lock. Kate sits in the log next to Lock while Jack starts pacing around the fire.

LOCK: What were you planning to do?

JACK: I wasn't going to do anything dammit! I was just bringing Jin so you could train him to handle a weapon like you did with Michael. It was the only thing I could do to help him feel safer. The minute I saw the guns were gone I got so mad, I wanted to get whoever did it no matter what.

Both Lock and Kate stared for a second to the ground. Lock looked up and exhaled. A minute happens while everyone is trying to calm himself.

LOCK: I know why this is happening. It's not because of Sawyer, this is what he does.

Kate looks pained.

LOCK: It's because we are loosing our trust in one another. Now Jack I know we hardly see the things eye to eye you and me. Or am I wrong?

Both Lock and Jack share a smile.

JACK: No we don't.

LOCK: But I'm sure we both want to keep everyone safe. But bringing guns to inexperienced hands to start a war with the others isn't the solution.

JACK: That's why I wanted to train people into using them.

KATE: Like that would help much. Look what happened to your girl Ana Lucia.

Both Jack and Kate lock their eyes into each others. There is tension in the air.

JACK: I'm not making excuses for her because I don't need to. Accidents happen.

JACK: Now John an army doesn't mean a war. Even when they have taken so many of us already …

LOCK: Now Jack we don't know if they …

KATE: John they took 12 people by force from the tail section crash! Including children. She takes a pause.

KATE: It doesn't matter anymore with the guns gone.

LOCK: But how did he do it? He came to tell me you were getting the guns out and he said he would handle the button while I moved them.

JACK: Was his suggestion to move them?

LOCK: No it was my idea. He must have thought about that too! But then I just left him at the hatch. There is absolutely no way he could have tracked me.

JACK: He just saw me talking to Jin and had a great excuse to go to you. And he did. But so he could know where you stashed the guns he must have had someone follow you.

LOCK: I admit I wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment, so yes it's possible someone followed me.

Lock takes a pause to eye Kate as Jack starts speaking again.

JACK: Now let's not forget what happened to Sun …

LOCK: You thinking he planed that too?

Kate looks away; she gets up and turns away from them. She looks quite angry. Jack follows her with his eyes.

JACK: He played us all. We know that now. It wouldn't surprise me if he had planed this from the very beginning.

KATE: Look I am gonna go. It's been a long day.

She starts to walk towards Sawyer's camp. And Jake watches her go.

LOCK: Now you don't think she …

JACK: No!

Jack interrupts him suddenly. Turning his head to deny the accusation.

LOCK: Well Jack you have to admit they are pretty close now and she does know how to track …

JACK: No! John she didn't okay. Look I know what she is capable of all right. We can't loose what little trust we have left.

Lock gives him a stern look telling Jack he understands and will drop the subject.

LOCK: You are right. Now Jake if we want the guns back we have to work together you and me.

Jack looks at him through the fire.

LOCK: And we can't do that if we don't trust each other. Now I know you are a good man, even when your faith it's somewhat lacking …

Jack smiles at this while he sits in a log in front of the fire so he can stare at John.

LOCK: But I need your word again that we will discus always the use of the guns before anything it's done.

JACK: I already made that promise to you. And I haven't broken it yet.

LOCK: I should have trusted you more Jack. I am sorry this happened. I just panicked; I sincerely believe they will leave us alone.

JACK: It's ok John. We will find a way to fix this. And for the record I hope you are right about them. But we have to be prepared for the worst.

LOCK: Alright.

Lock gave Jake a nod through the fire.

HURLEY: Hey dudes …

Both Jack and Lock look surprised. They hadn't heard Hugo approaching the fire because of the waves on the beach. Hugo sounds quite distressed.

HURLEY: I think there is something you should know …

**

* * *

**

SCENE – Beach, Night

PLACE – Steve's camp.

Several losties are having dinner by a fire. Everyone is very quiet, the words said by Sawyer hanging in the air. Things had changed. In the group are Jin, Sun, Hurley and Claire. A roasted boar can be seen in a stick across a small fire.

HURLEY: Hey Steve quite a meal here! Dude this boar is so sweet! While he grabs a piece of the boar

STEVE: Yeah, it better taste good. It was pretty difficult to catch the son a bitch! Paul and I had to go around it to catch it. And even then if it wasn't for Paul, the damn thing would have thrown me into the ground!

PAUL: Now now Steve everyone here already knows you are NOT a great provider! No need put yourself down anymore!

There are several laughs around the groups. Including Sun and Jin, who looks quietly to the both of them; even when he doesn't understand a thing they say. Steve and Paul continue to tell the story of how they captured the boar together.

SUN: They captured the boar together. Quite a funny story! In KoreanTo Jin

Jin merely nods as Sun starts watching them again as they tell the story. But Jin merely stares at the fire

**--------------------FLASHBACK---------------------**

SCENE – South Korea, Day

PLACE – A boat in a River

Two South Korean kids, around 15 years old both, are in the boat fishing in the river.

BOY1: So you think you we'll catch anything to day? In Korean

BOY2: I better catch something! Yesterday Dad yelled till he was yellow because I didn't catch anything the whole day! In Korean The first boy laughs at this.

BOY1: Well he needs to learn something from mine, he says he gave up on me. In Korean He has a sad smile as he says this

BOY2: Come on Tai maybe we are not made for this. Maybe we belong in the city. Thinks about it Tai, we can be whatever we want! In Korean

TAI: You and your city Jin. What is it now? Five years since you started yapping about that? You really think you are going to find everything you want there? In Korean

JIN: Well I am sure I am not gonna find it here. In Korean

Both share a look of understanding

TAI: Ok let's do this. When we finish school I'll go with you. That way I can bring you back the minute you are thrown of your first interview because of the smell of fish! In Korean Tai is laughing hard at the end of his sentence.

JIN: Or join me at the big company I'll be working at In Korean Jin gives his friend a smug look.

TAI: Or …In Korean

A that moment the boat starts rocking about, something is caught in Jin's fishing pole. Jin starts to reel the fish in but soon begins to panic because he can barely hold on the fishing pole and stay in the boat. When he's about to be thrown off, Tai grabs him from behind keeping him in the boat.

TAI: Come on Jin you've got him. Keep reeling it in. In Korean

JIN: It's big! In Korean

Jin keeps reeling the fish in until it comes off the water and knocks them both into the boat. It's a rather large fish.

**-----------------END-FLASHBACK-------------------**

SUN: Jin. Are you okay? In Korean

JIN: Yes. Don't worry honey. Enjoy the meal. I am okay In Korean

Sun smiles in response and continues eating as she joins the conversation around her

HURLEY: But dude how come it didn't get away then?

STEVE: O I was prepared!

Steve and the rest continue speaking as Jin stares into the fire.

**--------------------FLASHBACK---------------------**

SCENE – Korean City, Night

PLACE – Jin and Tai´s apartment

Tai is sitting reading a random magazine. He wears a brow short with a white shirt. Jin comes through the door wearing a suit. He looks like he has come from a date.

TAI: So is it going anywhere? In Korean

JIN: What? In Korean

TAI: O come on what is the third … fourth date already? In Korean

Jin just stares at him

TAI: Come on is she your girlfriend? Or are you just DATING as the Americans say? In Korean

JIN: She is my girlfriend. I'm taking her to the movies this Friday In Korean Jin smiles

TAI: Okay besides the lousy fourth date, now that you have a girlfriend, I don't think I can convince you to come with me to La Luna Rosa ha? In Korean

Jin's face clearly says "Don't even try"

JIN: Tai be careful. That place is dangerous. In Korean

TAI: A come on Jin. Stop thinking like we are still in the village! That place is fun. I'm going with Mao from work. In Korean

Jin clearly doesn't recognize the name

TAI: You don't know him yet. He is ok. Look I've to go or I'll be late. Bye. In Korean

JIN: Bye Tai. In Korean

**-----------------END-FLASHBACK-------------------**

**TITLE: 3 months later …**

**--------------------FLASHBACK---------------------**

SCENE – Korean City, Night

PLACE – Jin and Tai´s apartment

Jin enters his apartment. He is wearing a suit, although his jacket is over his shoulder and his tie loosened. After leaving his suitcase on the table by the living, he goes right into the kitchen; takes a bag of noodles from the refrigerator and starts to look for a pot to heat water. From a cabinet bellow his waist he takes one. In that moment the door burst open and three men come into the apartment. One of them is carrying a gun, another one a baseball bat. Jin comes running out of the kitchen into the living room.

JIN: What is this? Who are you? In Korean Jin starts to walk back to a wall

THUG3: Are you Tai? In Korean Meanwhile the remaining two start to surround him.

JIN: Who asks? In Korean

Jin is practically pined down against the wall by the three men.

THUG2: Mr. Nishi! In Korean He lands a blow on Jin, who doubles up in pain

THUG1: Ha it's pointless. I know that rat. It's not him. In Korean

One of the men hit him hard on the back with the baseball bat, Jin comes crashing in the floor. The last man who spoke grabs Jin's head by his hair from the ground.

THUG1: Tell your friend to consider himself dead. Mr. Nishi is hardly forgiving. In Korean

He drops Jin's head to the ground. He is unconscious.

After a while Jin starts to regain consciousness and starts to get up. At that moment Tai comes through the door. He is carrying a gun and seems extremely nervous, he looks like he hasn't sleep in quite a while. His clothes are simple, gray sports pants with a black shirt. He immediately sees Jin and starts to get him up.

JIN: Don't. I can do it myself. In Korean

Jin gives Tai a hard look, to which he can only look to the ground as guilty

JIN: This got to stop Tai. I cannot live like this, I have a job that takes most of the day and I can barely see Sun even when I'm working for her father. I can't keep living like this! Jin takes a moment to breath Look I found a nice apartment near work. Today I'm spending the night at a motel and tomorrow I'm moving out. In Korean

Jin stops to stare to Tai in the eyes for mere seconds until he looks to the ground.

JIN: I'll pay this and next month don't worry. But you need to get it together Tai. If I can help in anyway …In Korean

TAI: NO! I get into this by myself I should be able to get out by myself! In Korean

Jin grabs his suitcase from the table in the living room and start walking towards the door

JIN: Okay. Just if you need anything don't doubt okay. In Korean

TAI: Okay In Korean

JIN: Change jobs, go back to the village, get out the country. Do anything but don't let those men get to you. In Korean

TAI: I wont. In Korean

Both share a hug as Jin has reached the door.

TAI: Good bye brother. In Korean

JIN: Good bye. In Korean

**-----------------END-FLASHBACK-------------------**

**TITLE: 2 months later…**

**--------------------FLASHBACK---------------------**

SCENE – South Korean City, Night

PLACE – Alleyway behind a club.

Jin comes walking through the alleyway; he is wearing an expensive suit. Jin is searching for Tai. He continues to shout his name as he walks. People around are giving him a strange look.

JIN: Tai! In Korean

JIN: Please excuse me madam. In Korean Jin addresses a South Korean girl resting against the wall next to a door into the club from the alley

JIN: Have you seen a man this tall? Tai is his name. In KoreanJin is clearly desperatly

GIRL: O yes you are lucky. He tried a few lines on me a while ago. Kind of cute. Shoot him down thought. I don't need another junkie boyfriend. In Korean

The girl stops for a second while telling her story

GIRL: He went that way. In Korean

Jin walks further into the alleyway. As he goes deeper into the alleyway the door opens and British fellow comes out from it. It's Charly's brother, he is clearly drugged.

LIAM: Yun! I've been looking everywhere for you baby!

Jin walks further into the alleyway. There is merely one light from the door into the club, but that one is quite far back now. At the end of the alleyway there is a small light in the floor, Jin keeps walking towards it. Through the darkness Jin sees Tai´s body next to a pile of boxes.

JIN: TAI! TAI!

He is barely conscious and quite messed up. He has several bruises in his head, including a black eye, and his hands. In his right hand there is a cell phone that gives some light. Jin starts examining his arms they have several needle holes, which are at plain sight.

JIN: Tai! Wake up! In Korean

Finally he checks his pulse, there is none. Jin takes Tai´s head in his arms and cradles it. He starts to cry slowly, but his face is as if made of stone

JIN: Why Tai? Why didn't you let me help you? In Korean

**-----------------END-FLASHBACK-------------------**

The conversation is lively around the FIRE. Everyone is chatting about small things and having fun, nevertheless Jin looks grim. He stares to his right to Sun, she is staring right back at him

SUN: Is everything okay? In Korean

JIN: Yes I just want the day to end In Korean

Sun gives him a smile

JIN: Come on let's go to bed. In Korean

* * *

SCENE – Beach, Night

PLACE – Sayid's camp.

Claire is walking towards Sayid's camp with Aaron asleep in her arms.

CLAIRE: Sayid are you there?

Suddenly he appears from behind her without making noise. Claire jumps from the scare. Sayid is carrying the radio we see at the end of "The Long Con".

SAYID: Yes. What can I do for you?

CLAIRE: You need to make more noise Sayid!

SAYID: Or you need to listen more carefully Claire. What can I do for you?

CLAIRE: I just heard about Sawyer. John, Kate and Jack are discussing it right now. Don't you think you should be there?

SAYID: If they need me I am sure they will call.

CLAIRE: What it's that?

She said pointing at the augmented transceiver, made by Sayid.

SAYID: This is a short wave radio. I just augmented its range with a better antenna.

CLAIRE: You mean that big and long piece of metal behind your back.

She said almost laughing.

SAYID: Yes. Precisely.

She turns more serious.

CLAIRE: How are you holding up?

Sayid takes a moment to breathe.

SAYID: I keep on living. Time will do the rest.

CLAIRE: I am glad.

She says smiling.

SAYID: I was just going to test this. If you want I will be with Hurley.

CLAIRE: Na I just want to sleep. I know this little fellow will wake me in a few hours. So I better enjoy what's left.

SAYID: Ok. Get some rest.

CLAIRE: I will.

**

* * *

**

SCENE – Beach, Night

PLACE – Sawyer's camp.

KATE: How'd you do it?

SAWYER: How'd I do what?

KATE: Locke said that he left you in the hatch when he went to hide the guns, and we both know you can't track worth a damn. So, how'd you get them?

SAWYER: A magician never tells his secrets.

KATE: You played us. You played me. All that stuff you said about Ana-Lucia -- you knew I'd go to Jack; and you knew I'd ask you to go to Locke.

SAWYER: Now, how in the world would I know all that?

KATE: Did you have anything to do with Sun?

SAWYER: What kind of person do you think I am?

KATE: What kind of a person do I think you are? I don't think this has anything to do with guns, or with getting your stash back. I think you want people to hate you.

SAWYER: Good thing you don't hate me, Freckles.

KATE: Why do you have to do this?

SAWYER: You run. I con. Tiger don't change their stripes.

**

* * *

**

SCENE – Beach, Night

PLACE – Sun's camp.

Sun and Jin are sleeping next to each other. Sun can be seen sleeping peacefully, but Jin's sleep it's not that peaceful. He's sweating and turning his head left and right. Jin is having a dream. He is laying in a boat, just like the one his father used to fish with, with a clear sky above him. He starts to sit when a seagull flies right above his head. He sits in the boat, but it doesn't rocks. This caught Jin attention and starts to get up. Now standing he can't see the ocean just clouds. Then Jin looks down from the boat to see the island as clear as it gets, bathed by the night. He can see the lights from the ongoing fires at the beach. Something goes wrong and the boat starts to fall to earth. Jin starts to panic and suddenly he hears a voice behind him in Korean.

WALT: He won't find me Jin In Korean

He turns to see Walt standing in the backside of the boat in calm, like the boat isn't diving to the ground.

JIN: Walt!

WALT: They won't let me go yet In Korean

Jin turns around to see the ground coming closer. They are falling into the jungle. He can see the beach with all the lights from the fires and to the north the mountains in the island. Jin turns around to face Walt again. But standing there is Jin's friend Tai.

TAI: It was orange, wasn't it? In Korean

JIN: What? In Korean

TAI: I told you so In Korean He says smiling.

The wind it's getting very strong now and Jin turns around to see the ground coming very fast towards him all he can see now it's a green field on a hill. Suddenly centimeters before hitting the ground the boat stops. In front of him, illuminated by the moon light, there is a big stone shaped like an arrow. This caught Jin's attention. Then he turns to see Hurley standing there.

HURLEY: Had a nice ride dude?

HURLEY: O and by the way she knows dude In Korean

Hurley immediately pushes Jin out of the boat into the ground. The second his head hits the soft grass he awakes. Jin is soaking wet, he looks down to his wife for a moment before getting up. We can se him prepping his rucksack as Sun starts to wake up.

SUN: Jin?

JIN: Go back to sleep honey In Korean

SUN: What are you doing? In Korean

Sun is sitting in the bed now, scrubbing her eyes to wake up. Jin continues to get his rucksack full with a water bottles and fruit.

SUN: What are you doing Jin? In Korean

Sun is fully awake now and staring right into Jin's eyes.

JIN: I NEED to go! In Korean

Panic begins strikes Sun's face.

SUN: No! I'm your wife Jin. I don't care you are Michael friend. I've just been hurt and I need you here with me! In KoreanShe says desperately. Immediately Jin hugs her on the bed and tries to calm her down. He wipes strands of her hair from her face as he talks …

JIN: Sun … would you stay married to a man that doesn't answer to a friends call for help? In Korean

SUN: What? What do you … In Korean

JIN: Sun I had a dream I need to go, Michael needs my help. Jack will take care of you In Korean

SUN: I was just taken into the jungle and now you are leaving me again? In Korean

Sun breaks down crying on his shirt. They are still hugging while sitting on the bed.

JIN: I failed Tai. I failed your father. I failed YOU. I can't fail Michael. Please understand! In Korean

Jin gets up, grabs his rucksack, now full with water and fruit for the trip, and starts running towards the jungle. Sun stares at him but makes no move to follow.

**

* * *

**

SCENE – Jungle, Night

PLACE – Trail to the caves.

SAWYER: He never saw you, huh?

CHARLIE: No, he was more worried about his sodding guns than being followed.

SAWYER offering a Virgin Mary statue: Figured you'd want your friends back.

CHARLIE: If I wanted them I would have taken them before I told you where they were. That's not why I did it.

SAWYER: It's not, huh?

CHARLIE: I wanted him to look like a fool -- to feel like a fool.

SAWYER: Well, well, it looks like Johnny Locke's got himself a nemesis.

CHARLIE: Sun can never find out what I did to her. Never.

SAWYER: Don't sweat it. I've got bigger things to worry about now.

CHARLIE: Sawyer, this idea -- all of this -- what we did -- what made you -- How does someone think of something like that?

SAWYER: I'm not a good person, Charlie. Never did a good thing in my life.

**

* * *

**

SCENE – Beach, Night

PLACE – Hurley's Fire

Sayid it's packing the Short Wave Radio while Hurley it's putting the fire out.

SUN: Sayid!

Both men turn around to the beach, as sun comes running to them.

SUN: Sayid!

SAYID: Sun what is it? What's wrong?

SUN: It's Jin he took of into the jungle. He went to find Michael. I kept pleading him to stay. I'm his wife! I can worry for him like when he was on the raft. I just can't!

She collapsed into the sand softly sobbing while Hurley comforts her.

SAYID: Sun don't worry okay? We'll find him. I'm going after him Hurley.

HURLEY: Shouldn't we … you know like tell Jack first?

SAYID: Jack it's probably at the caves right now.

SUN: Yes. He left with lock in that direction.

HURLEY: No he is not.

He said under his breath.

SAYID: There is no time. Lock it probably at the hatch too, Ill get Kate to come with me. All right?

HURLEY: Dude just BE careful. The guns are gone and its pitch black out there.

SAYID: Who needs guns?

He shows Hurley the same knife Ana Lucia used to cut his ropes when she had him tied down.

SUN: Please bring him back Sayid!

SAYID: I will sun.

He said looking into her eyes.

SAYID: You tell Jack, Jin is gone. Tell him no to worry we will have him back. He's got enough to worry about.Sayid tells Hurley.

HURLEY: Yeah like having the island's smart ass criminal take all the weapons wasn't enough to worry about dude. Come on Sun I'll walk you to your camp.

SUN: Thanks.

Sun looks Sayid to the eyes.

SAYID: I will bring him back Sun.

Sun and Hurley start walking towards Sun's camp.

SAYID: Or I'm not coming back at all.

Sayid starts walking towards Kate camp

**

* * *

**

SCENE – Beach, Night

PLACE – A small rock near the shore. Eko is sitting there.

Ana Lucia is coming to greet Eko.

ANA LUCIA: You know what's going on?

Eko turns around. In the beach Sayid it's talking to Kate in her camp. Suddenly Kate starts packing water in a rucksack. Eko turns again to face the ocean.

EKO: Sawyer took the guns

ANA LUCIA: O Mr. Friendly? Yeah I thought he was the type. So what do you think?

Ana Lucia stands near him and Eko stares to her as to say "About what?"

ANA LUCIA: About the camp, everyone here, the guns missing.

Eko remains silent staring at the waves on the beach.

ANA LUCIA: I tell you everyone here thinks they are so fucking safe around here. I don't know how they have made it this far.

EKO: The doctor tries to keep everyone safe.

ANA LUCIA: Yes he does. But this is a little over his league. Without the guns, there is no army or any hope in stopping them when they come again.

A few seconds happen as Ana Lucia appears to be thinking deeply

EKO: So what is the plan? Smiling

Ana Lucia turns to grin at Eko

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
